Hoy Te Dejo En Libertad
by Misery Masen Whitlock
Summary: Tu me quieres pero yo te amo esa es la verdad...tu presencia aqui me esta matando de sentirte a la mitad,me he cansado de intentar y no lograr quete vuelva a enamorar se que no me quieres lastimar pero tengo que soltarte...Hoy Te Dejo En Libertad


**Hoy Te Dejo En Libertad**

Sabia que debia hacerlo…por mas que doliera era lo mejor.

No pude encontrar otra forma mejor de hacerlo que esta. Quería expresarme, quería sacarlo todo y que me escucharan, nadie tenia idea de lo que iba a hacer. Estaba muy nerviosa y tenia que controlarme o no awantaria mas y me pondría a llorar. No tenia nervios por salir a cantar enfrente de tanta gente, era por el. Por saber que pensaría aunque yo sabia que esto era lo mejor.

Ya casi era mi turno Sali corriendo a buscarlo entre la multitud, estaba en una mesa cerca de la esquina con todos uestros amigos, me acerque a el se dio cuenta de mi presencia y volteo.

-Que estas haciendo aquí?- pregunto con confusión- ya casi es tu turno- dijo con una media sonrisa llena de amor, me imagine cuanto le costo fingirla. Mire por ultima vez sus ojos.

Esos ojos color mercurio de los cuales yo me había enamorado y tambn los que no podía hacer que se enamoraran de mi. Me miro esperando mi respuesta

-Lo se- le dije y sin mas lo bese. Lo bese con todo el amor que le tenia pero tambn con mucha tristeza sabiendo que este seria nuestro ultimo beso. Sabia a despedida. Tardo en contestarme pero lo hizo, no saba cuanto tiempo estuvimos asi pudieron ser días o semanas pero nada de eso importaba, no quería que acabara pero lamentablemente teníamos que respirar, me separe de el a regañadientes y me miro preocupado.

- Hermione, estas bien?- pregunto. Yo asentí me acerque a ely susurre en su oído.

-Escucha la canción. Lo siento…- le di un beso en la mejilla y me fui corriendo. Llegue atrás del escenario y oí al presentador anunciarme.

-Con ustedes la ultima participante Hermione Granger- tome aire que en verdad necesitaba y suspire. Tenia que acabar con esto por mas que doliera. Sali al escenario y se escucharon aplausos sentía la mirada de todos pero una en especial. Voltee a verlo y me miro fijamente había confusión y miedo en su mirada. Me sente frente al piano suspire una vez mas y comencé a tocar…

Siento que me desconoces

Siento que tocarme ahora

Te da igual, Te da igual

Cada vez hay mas temores

Crece como hiedra al aire

Seguridad

Y me lastima ver que intentas rescatar

Lo que un dia en el alma nos unía

Ya no está Aunque estas

Es momento de afrontar la realidad

Lo mire y vi en sus ojos el dolor y la culpa ,una oarte de mi quería correr y abrazarlo diciéndole que todo estaría bien, pero sabia que no podía hacerlo que solo nos lastimaríamos mas.

Tú me quieres pero yo te amo

Y esa es la verdad

Tu presencia aquí me está matando

De sentirte a la mitad

Me cansado de intentar y no lograr

Que te vuelva a enamorar

Sé que no me quieres lastimar

Pero tengo que solatarte

Hoy te dejo en libertad

Lagrimas salian de mis ojos pero tenia que terminar la canción el tenia que saber que no lo culpaba de nada.

No te odio no hay rencores

Simplemente el corazón ya no esta

tu corazón ya no esta

Se han perdido los colores

Ya tus manos no me tratan de buscar

Y me lastiman ver que intentas rescatar

lo que un dia

En el alma nos unia

Ya no estas Aunque estas

es momento de afrontar la realidad

Tu me quieres pero yo te amo

Esa es la verdad

tu presencia aquí me esta matando

De sentirte a la mitad

Me he cansado de intentar y no lograr

que te vuelva a enamorar

Se que no me quieres lastimar

Pero tengo que soltarte

Me hace mas daño seguir contigo

Y ver que aun con mi calor

tus sigas sintiendo frio

Quería que entendiera como me sentía….

Tu me quieres pero yo te amo

Esa es la verdad

Tu presencia aquí me esta matando

De Sentirte a la mitad

Me he cansado de intentar y no lograr

que te vuelva a enamorar

Sé que no me quieres lastimar

pero tengo que soltarte

HOY TE DEJO EN LIBERTAD…

Me dolio mucho decir esta frase. Termine la canción y todos empezaron a aplaudir pero nada de eso me importabasolo quería irme de ahí… Sali corriendo afuera sin importarme nada solo corria como si eso dejara el dolor atrás quería alejarme todo, cuando estuve lo suficientemente lejos pare, estaba lloviendo, pero ya no importaba por mi que me partiera un rayo en estos momentos, estaba en el bosque me recargue en un árbol y cai de rodillas las lagrimas no paraban de salir, no se cuanto tiempo estuve ahí hasta que sentí unos brazos rodearme, reconocia ese aroma en cualquier parte.

-Hermione, en que estabas pensando? Como se te ocurre irte asi?- pregunto Draco preocupado

-No- dije- Vete!- le grit forcejeando para que me soltara pero el era mas fuerte y apretó su agarre.

-No me ire hasta que me escuches- dijo decidido y con cierto dolor en sus ojos.

-Vete!- le seguía gritando, que no entendía que su sola presencia me lastimaba?- Sueltame, vete, ya todo termino te deje libre- le dije llorando, ya no tenia fuerzas para seguirle gritando – Solo vete- le dije pero sonó mas como una suplica.

-No- me dijo firme- Hermione mirame- pero yo no quería voltear, no quería verlo a los ojos y darme cuenta de que ya no me amaba. – Mirame!- me grito. Voltee a verlo y ea imagen me destrozo, estaba todo mojado con los ojos rojos por llorar eso me desconcertó, ¨Los Malfoy no lloramos Granger¨ me había dicho una vez y ahora lo estaba haciendo, tenia el pelo revuelto y despeinado pero aun asi se miraba increíblemente guapo.

-Hermione, lo siento, siento mucho el haber hecho que creyeras eso, pero era necesario quería que te alejaras de mi, yo no soy bueno para ti mi niña, lo unió bueno que hecho en mi vida…es amarte como lo hago- dijo se le miraban como pequeñas lagrimas salian de sus ojos. Lo mire sin entender.

-Que…que estas…que estas diciendo?...- le pregunte confundida, no entendía nada.

-Lo siento, de verdad perdóname, nunca quise lastimarte, la única razón por que lo hice fue porque yo no s bueno para ti, nunca te voy a merecer y me comporte como un idiota todo este tiempo para hacerte creer que no te quería y que te aleras…per al verte alla en el escenario…con con esa mirada de dolor en tus ojos no pude mas…- me dijo con voz triste y llena de dolor.

-Quieres decir…que …que tu si me…amas?- le pregunte sorprendida y sintiendo en mi crecer un sentimiento extraño.

-Claro que si, Te amo mas que a mi vida!- dijo Draco con una sonrisa llena de amor.

-Entonces todo era mentira?- le pregunte, reconoci el sentimiento era furia.

-Si- dijo despreocupadamente, ahí explote.

-Eres…eres…- Draco me miro esperando- Un idiota.

-Que?

-Como me pudiste haber hecho eso!- le grite empujándolo- después de todo lo que pasamos!, por guerras, peleas entre nuestras familias, le deje de hablar a Harry y Ron por dos años!, después de todo eso, de todo lo que enfrentamos por nuestro amor, me haces esto!- Grite furiosa, no lo podía creer, por una parte estaba tan feliz que lo único que quería era abrazarlo y besarlo, pero por otra parte lo quería matar por haberme hecho pasar por todo eso.

-Hermione yo…yo pensé…- me dijo Draco asustado.

-No- le grite- ese es el problema no pensaste!- le grite llorando y golpeando su pecho- Tantas noches llorando echándome la culpa porque no pude hacer que te enamoraras de mi, creyéndome culpable de no ser lo que tu querías.

-Lo siento Mione yo…lo siento- me dijo mirándome con un profundo dolor en sus ojos.

-No me digas que lo sientes, llore cada noche por muchas semanas deseando que nunca te fueras de mi lado- le grite golpeándolo en el pecho y el solamente aguantado mis golpes llorando también- Que nunca te fueras- agarre un puño de su camisa y me abrase a el- No te vallas porfavor- le pedi cayendo de rodillas el cayo conmigo y me abrazo mas fuerte, beso mi frente.

-Nunca- prometió. – Por cierto- dijo como quien no quiere la cosa- Ganaste el concurso- me dijo con una sonrisa, lo mire y comenze a reir.

-Tonto- le dije y lo bese.


End file.
